


Molasses Slow

by werewolfsaz



Series: Sticky Sweet [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec can still fight, Alternate Universe, Author Magnus, Cuteness overload, Feeling their feelings, Horse trainer Alec, Interfering Siblings, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane everyone, Protective Alec, Sweet photos, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: "I can't believe you have not seen any of the Marvel films," Magnus groused, carrying a large bowl of popcorn into Alec's large living room and setting it on the low coffee. "How have you lived without seeing Robert Downey Jr as Ironman? Or Chris Evans as Captain America? That is a man that knows how to fill out a tight suit perfectly."Alec trailed behind the author, hands full of drinks, eyes on Magnus' taut backside. He came back from his fantasy long enough to hear the dreamy, wistful tone in the other's voice and feel a tiny stab of jealousy.





	Molasses Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aries1972Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aries1972Sterek/gifts).



> I have returned!  
> Still sweet but things are beginning to get warmer between these two crazy kids!  
> Thank you to all of you that have left kudos and comments on this series, it makes me so happy that I actually get a bit emotional.  
> I hope you continue to enjoy this series and these delectable boys that are rapidly overtaking my life.  
> Enjoy!

"I can't believe you have not seen any of the Marvel films," Magnus groused, carrying a large bowl of popcorn into Alec's large living room and setting it on the low coffee. "How have you lived without seeing Robert Downey Jr as Ironman? Or Chris Evans as Captain America? That is a man that knows how to fill out a tight suit perfectly."  
Alec trailed behind the author, hands full of drinks, eyes on Magnus' taut backside. He came back from his fantasy long enough to hear the dreamy, wistful tone in the other's voice and feel a tiny stab of jealousy.  
"I had other things to do and I'm normally too tired to watch a movie by the time I'm done for the day," he answered, setting the drinks down and folding onto the couch with a sigh.

Magnus immediately sat next to him, close enough to feel the heat of his body but not quite touching, a small frown on his handsome face.  
"Alexander, dear boy, if you are too tired, we don't have to watch the movie. I'm sure you need to rest..."  
Smiling warmly, Alec shook his head, reaching over to brush his fingers against Magnus' hand.  
"It's fine, Magnus, really. I want to watch a movie with you. We haven't had a chance to spend much time together the last two days."  
Turning his hand to catch Alec's fingers in his own, holding the rancher's hand carefully, Magnus nodded with a small grimace. 

Cat had called the day they had gone out for their delightful, wonderful ride and yelled at Magnus for a solid hour that he was behind schedule. Alec had come back to several messages from various clients asking for updates on their horses and realised that he had fallen behind a little. They had both rushed to explain, blushing and awkward for a moment before Magnus leant forward, kissed Alec chastely and withdrew into the cabin with the promise of a date night once he was caught up. The memory of the kiss had buoyed Alec through the following days, leaving him smiling, blushing lightly and touching his lips as if he couldn't believe it had happened.

Alec had just finished informing the last client that their horse was making good progress and would be ready to go home by the following week when Magnus had sauntered into the kitchen, looking amazing in a cobalt blue silk shirt and flowing black silk pants. He had informed Alec he was caught up, Cat was no longer going to kill him and hide his body in the woods and that he wondered if Alec would like a Marvel movie marathon. So, now they were settling on the couch, Magnus setting the movie up, inching closer to Alec as he did so, admiring the simple black shirt t-shirt, blue jeans combo Alec was sporting this evening with effortless grace.

Alec watched the first half of Ironman in rapt silence, enjoying himself and the film, stealing handfuls of popcorn from the bowl on Magnus' lap. But all attempt to follow the plot vanished when Magnus shifted his weight slightly, leaning against Alec's arm. The rancher sat completely frozen, body rigid, for a few seconds then, almost swallowing his tongue, lifted his arm and draped it across Magnus' shoulders. The author looked up at him with a soft, thrilled smile and settled closer to him, head cushioned on Alec's shoulder, chocolate eyes on the screen. If anyone asked Alec the plot for Ironman, he'd have no idea now, too lost in the feel of Magnus against his side, the comforting weight of him resting so close, the odd, slightly spicy scent of his hair. 

The movie ended and Magnus turned his soft, glowing eyes up to Alec, smiling.  
"That was good right? Ready for another one?"  
"Yeah, sure," Alec murmured, heat coiling in his chest. Screwing up his courage, Alec lowered his head slightly, brushing his lips across Magnus' shyly, almost afraid the other man would push him away. Instead, the author turned a little more, arms going around Alec's neck, kissing him back. They kept it slow, exploring, learning each other, never feeling the need to push it. The taste and slickness of buttery popcorn faded after a few moments, letting them taste each other, their lips sliding together perfectly. Alec's body was reacting without his permission, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight as he felt Magnus clutching at him, imagining all the other situations that would make him cling to Alec like that, desperate and needy.

They parted after a while, breathing a little heavily, foreheads touching, smiling at each other softly as they both fought a battle with their overeager bodies.  
"Feel free to do that as often as you like," Magnus encouraged, not wanted Alec to feel the need to hold back with his affections. The dark-haired rancher nodded, blushing endearingly.  
"I can do that," he mumbled back, voice pleasantly rumbly.

With a thrilled smile, the smaller man untangled himself from Alec, remembering why they were here as he headed over to the TV. When Magnus moved, Alec was instantly cold, missing the warm presence of the other man against him like a lost limb. Before he could go into full-on withdrawal, however, Magnus was back, curling close to Alec again, popcorn bowl on his lap.  
"I know you haven't seen all the first Marvel ones but Avengers is my favourite so I put that on," Magnus grinned, munching on a handful of popcorn.

Alec tried to focus on the film, it seemed like it was good and it was Magnus' favourite, but the combination of long, hard day, warm, comfortable Magnus and low lighting, were all working their dangerous magic on Alec's tired eyes. He blinked several times, molasses-slow and heavy, each one lasting longer than the one before.  
"I rather like Loki, he's a complex character, don't you think?" Magnus asked, glancing up when he didn't get a response from his breathing pillow. The sight of Alec, dark lashes fanned across his cheeks, face lax in sleep, plump lips parted slightly, caught Magnus' heart. He debated waking him and insisting that he go to bed, they could do this another time. But the movie wasn't long and he was very comfortable snuggled up close to the taller man. 

He would let Alec nap until the movie ended then they would part with, possibly, a sleepy kiss goodnight. Turning back to the movie, Magnus yawned, settling deeper into Alec's warmth.

**  
"If he has a gun, we're going to get shot."  
"Oh, don't be so dramatic. He doesn't own a gun."  
"You don't know that! I'm not sure it's worth the risk..."  
"Fine, stay in the car then. We'll get you when it's safe.  
"The TV's on..."  
"Shh! Look, oh my god that is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. Where's my phone?"  
"Really? Now?"  
"Go put the stuff in the kitchen and stop being such a killjoy."  
**

The tinkle of broken glass woke Alec. It wasn't a loud noise but it was strange enough to filter into his brain and hit the panic button. His eyes snapped open, body tensing instantly, arms curling protectively around the body pressed against him. Slowly, he lifted his head, eyes darting around the dark living room, noting that the movie had ended and the TV had shut itself off. Magnus stirred in his arms just as a whisper of hushed voices from the kitchen reached Alec's alert ears. He quickly pressed his fingers to the author's lips, silencing him, as he slid off the couch into a tense crouch. 

The creak of the front door opening caught Alec's attention. He tensed again, waited until the shadowy figure stepped through the door and launched himself at it. There was a short, ugly struggle, then Alec twisted, dropped and slammed the intruder to the ground, arm twisted high between their shoulders. Hurrying footsteps came from the kitchen and Magnus dived across to the light switch, flipping it on, to better assess the danger. What he saw made him pause.  
"Clary?" he exclaimed, surprised to see the fiery-haired artist stood in the kitchen door.  
"Jace?!" Alec roared, looking down at his intruder.

"Oh god, this night gets better and better," Izzy's voice trilled from behind Clary, the tiny, dark-haired woman leaning against the door frame, huge eyes dancing with mirth.  
"Izzy? What the Hell are you guys doing here?" Alec demanded angrily, climbing off his brother to stalk towards his sister. She just grinned at him, standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek.  
"Sibling get together, remember? I have a key so we came right on in. Well, Clary and I did, Jace thought you had a gun and would shoot us for just turning up without warning."  
"I would have done if I had one," Alec growled. He suddenly remembered Magnus, blushing hotly at what his sister might have seen when they came in.

"Isabelle, I presume?" Magnus asked, coming up beside Alec with a smile. "I recognised the voice. You are just as gorgeous as your brother. A pleasure to meet you in the flesh. Clary, darling, how are you?"  
"Magnus, hi, I'm good thanks. Better than Jace, anyway," the redhead laughed, hurrying to her husband, making sure he was alright.  
"Magnus, I'm so happy to meet you in person," Izzy grinned, flicking her eyes to her brother. "I'm sorry we disturbed you. Clary dropped a glass in the kitchen."  
"I would be cross with you for interrupting the very best sleep I've had in a while," Magnus grinned, eyes dancing to Alec, turning hot and soft at once. "But I suppose siblings take precedence."

Turning to Magnus, ignoring his annoying, intrusive family, Alec touched his hand, slipping their fingers together to make sure he had the author's attention.  
"They come over every year to help me do a big clean up and inventory. They're not more important than y...you..." He stuttered to a stop, ears on fire, face so red Magnus feared he was going to pass out. Reaching up, cupping Alec's hot cheek, Magnus let that soft, warm smile slide over his face again.  
"You are impossibly sweet, Alexander. Thank you for the movie night, we must do it again soon. And thank you for letting me fall asleep on you. You are amazingly comfortable. I think I should go, however, and let you all have a chat."

He said goodnight to Jace and Clary, hugged Izzy and whispered something in her ear as he stepped back that made her throw her head back and laugh loudly. Alec glared at his siblings for a moment then took Magnus' hand again, walking him to the door, across the yard and to the door of the cabin.  
"It has been a long time since I've been walked to my door, Alexander," Magnus grinned, opening the door to flick on the light. "Thank you."  
"I'm sorry they showed up. And that I fell asleep. I was so comfortable and you felt so good against me..."  
He bit his lip, silently kicking himself for letting that slip out. God, get a grip, Lightwood.

"It felt incredibly good to be in your arms, darling," Magnus said softly, stepping close and kissing Alec. This kiss was slow and deep and gentle, a reassurance, a promise for more, a confirmation that they both felt the same way. Alec's arms wrapped around Magnus, pulling him close, wanting to keep doing this for as long as possible, family be damned. But Magnus pressed one last, lingering kiss to his mouth, pulling back to just look up at Alec with warm, melting chocolate eyes, hands running up Alec's neck to cradle his face, thumbs brushing over his cheeks. 

Alec opened his mouth to ask if he could stay, suddenly desperate to be with Magnus, to hold him all night... Then a high, tinkling noise shattered the still night. Magnus frowned, reaching into his pocket for his cell, staring at the screen in confusion.  
"Now, it gets signal," he sighed. "How very typical. Oh, it's from Isabelle."  
Magnus' fingers flew over the screen then he stilled, eyes going wide. The look that crossed his expressive face could only be called adoring, eyes crinkling as he smiled.  
"Your sister has a talent for photography it seems," he chuckled, turning the screen to Alec.

The picture showed Magnus leaning against Alec's chest, fast asleep, arms loosely around his waist, face pressed to the taller man's throat. Alec had shifted in his sleep, curling over Magnus protectively, cradling him against his body. Alec's face burned, eyes dropping away as he tried to force the ground to open up and swallow him.  
"This is the most wonderful picture I have ever seen. And I will be printing it out and framing it the moment I can," Magnus declared, fingers tilting Alec's chin up so they locked eyes again. "Thank your sister for me."  
"S...Sure thing," Alec grinned, that molasses slow feeling spreading through his whole body at the warmth in Magnus' eyes. 

They spoke a little longer then kissed goodnight again. As Alec turned away, heading across the yard to confront his damn family, Magnus' voice drifted to him.  
"Alexander? I hope to hear where you learned to fight like that too. The memory of the way you moved shall be keeping me warm in alllllll sorts of places."  
Alec tripped.

**  
"He's hot, big brother, well done," Izzy congratulated the moment Alec stepped into the house. She expected her normally shy brother to blush and stutter but he just smiled, wide and bright, genuinely happy.  
"He really is. Can you send me that photo you took please?"  
Nodding, Izzy quickly sent it to him, looking up to say something, pausing at the wondering look on his face as he studied the picture. When he looked back up, his eyes shifted from soft adoration to steely determination.  
"You realise that you're all on crap duty the entire time you're here, for this, right?"  
The chorus of groans was music to Alec's ears.


End file.
